


Arc des Conséquences

by Maanae



Series: L'Âme des Etoiles [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Consequences, Dieux, Dragons, Espoir, Etoiles, Festival du Roi Dragon, Fées, Gen, Guerre, Humains, Hurt, Mild Comfort, Mort - Freeform, Naissance, Pre-Canon, Reincarnation, Sad, franchement je sais pas quoi mettre, il faut atteindre le fond pour mieux rebondir, mais c'est pas joyeux joyeux, si vous plissez les yeux et penchez la tête, vous savez ce qu'on dit
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maanae/pseuds/Maanae
Summary: Personne au sein de la communauté historienne ne sait vraiment ce qui a déclenché le Festival du Roi Dragon. Pourquoi les Dragons se sont lancés dans une guerre civile ? Comment les humains ont-ils pu survivre ? D'où est venu Acnologia, qu'est-ce qui l'a rendu fou au point de tout détruire sur son passage ? Comment Zeref, le célèbre mage noir, a pu faire autant de victimes en si peu de temps ? Des questions sans réponse, les contemporains étant morts depuis longtemps et les livres souvent détruits dans les combats.Même avec les livres en main, les historiens les feraient passer pour de la superstition. Qui pourrait croire, en X784, que des dieux ont manipulé le destin pour venger un peuple mythique ? Cela serait simplement traité comme une légende qui découle de la réalité tout au plus.Une opinion qui pouvait changer si les Esprits des constellations acceptaient enfin de raconter l'Histoire telle qu'ils l'avaient vu. Certainement. Mais cela avait été des Temps Sombres pour tous, y compris les cieux.
Series: L'Âme des Etoiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649986





	1. Prologue. La Déchirure.

Il y avait de cela un millénaire, les dieux marchaient aux côtés des mortels sur Earthland. C’était eux qui avaient accordé la magie à certains de leurs fidèles, créant parfois des pays pour leurs clans. Eau, Feu, Terre, Air, Invocation, Transformation, Voleurs d’âme ou Oracles ; toutes les magies trouvaient leur source chez les dieux. 

Evidemment, la nature des êtres conscients étant ce qu’elle est, les conflits éclataient souvent. Que ce soit déclenché par un être au plus bas de l’échelle ou par des dieux eux-mêmes, la guerre ravageait le monde. Peu étaient ceux qui se contentaient d’observer tristement et encore moins s’interposaient pour rappeler la sagesse de la paix. 

Les clans du ciel étaient généralement haïs pour ce rôle qu’ils n’avaient choisi. Contrairement au feu bouillonnant qui explosait à chaque insulte ou aux métamorphes insidieux qui étouffaient leurs ennemis, le ciel était connu pour observer et n’intervenir qu’en cas de dernier recours. Pendant longtemps la survie de ce monde ne fut dû qu’à ce clan de paix et de tolérance. 

Aux frontières des clans cependant se jouait une sombre mascarade. Un dieu haït jouait de ses marionnettes pour manipuler des mortels. Une histoire banale de pouvoir et de richesses qui lui explosa à la figure. La rébellion qu’il avait formé contre les dieux, leur promettant liberté et paix éternelle, s’éleva dans les diverses cours des divins êtres. Ils agitèrent le peuple, première victime de ces guerres trop fréquentes. La magie tueuse de dieux naquit durant cette guerre et les mortels se battirent et moururent pour que leur voix soit entendue.

_Liberté ! Liberté de ces dieux égoïstes qui ne voulaient que se gorger des richesses de la vie pendant que leur propre clan s’affamait !_

Vérité autant que mensonge, chaque clan fonctionnant différemment, avec des valeurs différentes. Peu importe, les paroles portèrent tel des flèches mortelles. 

La guerre qui suivit faillit détruire le monde pour de bon. 

La déesse dragonne porteuse du ciel bleu, accompagnée du dieu humain habillé d’étoiles et du dieu grenouille héraut du ciel orageux, intervinrent finalement. Accompagnés des combattants les plus redoutables de leurs clans, ils marchèrent sur les champs de bataille tels les gardiens des Enfers venu apporter le Jugement Dernier. Ils mirent un terme aux innombrables champs de bataille, dressèrent les drapeaux blancs et instaurèrent les pourparlers. Le temps des combats devait laisser place au temps de la parole. 

Les mortels désignèrent un dirigeant pour chacune des régions de la planète, oubliant les voix des plus petits dans la mêlée, comme cela se fait toujours. Les dieux écoutèrent, sous le regard sévère de divinités célestes, puis se rassemblèrent. Leur place aux côtés des mortels étaient remise en question et malgré la guerre, ils se souciaient réellement de leurs peuples. Alors ils discutèrent, parlementèrent, crièrent et murmurèrent, dans un brouhaha tel que seules les divinités du son-qui-parcoure-les-distances et du son-qui-disparait purent comprendre et retranscrire les dire de leurs confrères et consœurs. 

La sentence tomba.

Les dieux accorderaient leur désir aux mortels et disparaîtraient de la surface du monde pour se contenter de leurs propres dimensions divines. Certains de leurs fidèles seraient libres de les accompagner si tel était leur désir mais Earthland ne pourrait plus compter sur leur aide. Pas après cette guerre qui avait brisé leur panthéon et la confiance mutuelle que dieux et mortels se portaient. 

Les mortels, haineux, rancuniers, désespérés qu’ils étaient, acceptèrent. Certains se détachèrent de la foule pour suivre leur protecteur dans ce qui semblaient être l’après, la fin de leur vie. Certains restaient fidèles malgré tout, d’autres étaient opportunistes. Les dieux firent leur choix et disparurent.

Seul un resta pour marcher aux côtés de son peuple. 

Caché dans un petit village au savoir vaste et au cœur nomade, le dieu habillé d’étoile s’isola de tous pour rester avec sa famille.

Et quelques jours plus tard, lorsque son plus vieil ami sauva une jeune fée d’un wendigo à l’aide de ses pouvoirs, la légende des Etoiles marchant sur terre naquit.

Pour un millénaire encore, un dieu vivrait en paix entourés de mortels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà !
> 
> Je vous embarque à nouveau pour un voyage un petit peu plus sombre vers les conséquences de l'Arc 1. Pleiiins de conséquences et pas super joyeuses, on va pas se cacher. Après tout, comme les gens disent, il faut atteindre le fond pour mieux rebondir !
> 
> Attention : il y a un ou deux passages qui peuvent choquer si on est sensible (description de blessures mortelles). Cest un peu dans la veine du chapitre 9, en un peu plus détaillé. Evidemment je mettrais un avertissement au début du chapitre mais que vous soyez avertis dès le début.
> 
> Je vais tenter de poster régulièrement (ce serait un miracle) tous les mois environ, peut-être toutes les deux semaines. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé mais comme cet arc n'a que 6 chapitres et j'ai encore l'Arc 3 à écrire je ne veux pas trop vous faire attendre après ! (parce que pour le coup l'Arc 3 sera long)
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et des bisous !


	2. La Vie Continue

Profondément dans la grande forêt de Joya, lorsque des êtres téméraires survivaient aux dangers sauvages et magiques qu’elle recelait, l’on trouvait une grande maison qui s’étendait dans les branches d’une demi-douzaine d’arbres, reliés par des lignes de cordes entremêlées et des ponts au milieu de solides branches et fragiles feuilles. Malgré son environnement hostile, l’atmosphère était paisible dans la maison. Ils étaient une vingtaine à y vivre depuis à présent trois mois mais ils étaient encore dans la phase d’adaptation.

Ils étaient des Etoiles clouées à terre après tout.

L’une d’elle, par ailleurs, soufflait mélancoliquement devant son petit déjeuner frugal. L’élégante elfe aux longs cheveux d’argent et aux iris d’un bleu glacé lui adressa un regard curieux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours à présent qu’Anna ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Ses yeux de la jolie couleur de la terre retournée ressemblaient à présent plus à de la boue séchée et étaient cernés d’un violet malsain. Sans compter ses cheveux d’or qui ressemblaient à de la paille. La mortelle beauté fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Lisanna comptait sur Elfman et elle pour veiller sur les Etoiles déchues pendant qu’elle recherchait les autres, encore dispersées dans la nature, et elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa petite sœur. 

« Tu devrais manger Anna.  
—Je n’ai pas très faim.  
—Hm » Mirajane accepta la réponse, une seconde avant de la réfuter. « Ce n’est pas vraiment pas la question cependant. Si tu ne dors pas tu dois au moins manger sinon ton corps va lâcher.  
—Si ça me permet de dormir, je veux bien que mon corps lâche, soupira Anna encore plus profondément. »

Mirajane la regarda jouer avec sa tartine, la coupant en morceaux de plus en plus petits. Son thé intact et froid repoussé jusqu’au milieu de la table. Elle n’allait pas bien. Peut-être était-ce la fin tragique de leur peuple que chaque Etoile avait vécu mentalement, quelque soit leur localisation dans le monde. Trois mois étaient passés mais c’était un traumatisme dont on ne se relevait pas facilement, elle le savait bien. D’autant plus qu’Anna avait été présente, physiquement, contrairement à nombre de survivants.

L’elfe de lune pencha légèrement la tête, peu convaincue de sa conclusion. La jeune fille devant elle était l’une des plus vieilles actuellement et elle gardait la tête hors de l’eau en s’occupant de ses cadets. Si ce n’était pas invraisemblable que son deuil ruine ses nuits, c’était curieux que cela ne se produise que depuis quelques jours.   
Elle n’avait aucune preuve cependant, excepté ce petit chatouillement entre ces omoplates, celui qu’elle avait associé à son sixième sens au fil des années. 

« Quelque chose te tourmente Anna ? »

Le reniflement clairement sarcastique qu’elle reçut en réponse la fit froncer les sourcils. Aussi bienveillante voulait-elle paraître, elle ne cautionnait pas l’insolence. Elle posa le couteau avec lequel elle coupait le pain pour les lève-tard qui n’allaient pas tarder à arriver, posa délicatement ses mains sur la table et se pencha sur Anna. Celle-ci se tendit et Mirajane ne fit que lui sourire. Anna détourna les yeux, les mains tremblantes serrées l’une contre l’autre.

« Oui, répondit-elle avec réticence. Des rêves de mon passé, poursuivit-elle, hésitante. »

Elle resta silencieuse, s’assit simplement dans une chaise pour être au même niveau que sa protégée. Attentive.

« Il… il y a presque tout le monde, tout ceux qui sont morts avant que notre roi reprenne sa forme divine. Ils ne sont que… _que_ quatre-vingt-huit. Tellement sont morts, gémit-elle, la voix étranglée, juste avant d’inspirer profondément pour rassembler son courage et reprendre son calme. Ils sont… dans un monde extraordinaire. Le Royaume originel des Etoiles, je crois. » Une pause, sa langue humidifie nerveusement ses lèvres, une inspiration. Mirajane la couve toujours de son regard. « Sa Majesté et le Zodiaque, les- les treize premiers à l’avoir rejoint » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement, passe sous silence l’absence de l’une d’entre eux, n’ose pas espérer « ils me regardent tous et me donne quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est… pas vraiment ? J’ai le sentiment que je devrais le savoir. Que c’est juste… juste là ! Sous mon nez ! »

Le cœur de Mirajane craqua un petit peu à la vision du regard dévasté de l’adolescente. Il n’y avait pas là que le deuil d’une famille qu’elle connaissait depuis des centaines d’années. Il y avait aussi l’instabilité mentale de savoir sans se souvenir. Elle n’était pas une Etoile, elle ne comprendrait jamais ce sentiment, mais elle pouvait deviner ce que cela faisait de se retrouver amputé de centaines d’années tout en continuant à savoir certaines choses venues de sa vie actuelle. Des choses qu’elle ne pourrait jamais plus comprendre, tout en sachant qu’elle aurait dû. Que cela avait été en son pouvoir. Par les âmes damnées, rien que trois mois auparavant elle n’avait aucun problème ! 

L’elfe dissimula son soupir dans une expiration à peine forcée. Elle allait avoir du mal avec Anna. Les plus jeunes c’était simple, ils se souvenaient de moins de choses, avaient vécu moins de choses, ils profitaient simplement de leur puissance magique tout en posant quelques questions de temps en temps. Les enfants s’adaptaient vite. Anna était suffisamment adulte pour avoir cette rigidité qui les faisait briser au lieu de plier. Oui, Anna serait un cas difficile. Mirajane lui prit la main, lui offrit une pression rassurante et un sourire aussi réconfortant que possible. Difficile mais pas désespéré.

« Veux-tu faire une séance de méditation avec moi avant de te coucher ? Cela pourrait peut-être te rendre plus réceptive. »

Le regard sombre de la jeune fille s’éclaira quelque peu et Mirajane s’estima satisfaite. Ce n’était pas un sourire mais c’était une amélioration. Et puis il y avait de l’espoir dans ce regard. Tant qu’il y avait de l’espoir tout n’était pas perdu. C’était le principal.

« Oui, s’il te plaît.  
—Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. » Une dernière pression sur la main crispée d’Anna avant de se dégager gentiment et de se lever. « Mange à présent, tu en as besoin. »

Anna hocha la tête, toujours un peu réticente mais prête à faire des efforts. Mirajane sourit pour elle-même en reprenant son couteau et le faire tournoyer avant de couper les tranches de pain. Elle finit pile au moment où le rugissement d’Elfman réveillait le reste des habitants dans un concert de hurlements qui se transformèrent bientôt en éclats de rire et protestations. 

La maison s’éveilla bientôt complètement, redevint vivante et agitée, et le bleu glacé des yeux de la maîtresse de maison se réchauffa quelque peu. Malgré le malheur tombé sur les Etoiles, elle était heureuse de les avoir chez elle.


End file.
